etchnionfandomcom-20200213-history
Vetriver Subway Network
The Vetriver Subway Network was the name of the proposed subway network for The City of Vetriver in Senja. The network would connect all of Vetriver's neighbourhoods with an underground subway tunnel, with at least one station in each neighbourhood. Creating a 'loop'. The Vetriver Subway Network project was eventually scrapped and the VTA Rail System was chosen and built. The Proposal "We propose a Subway network for our city. The City of Vetriver would benefit greatly from a subway system. Our great city is the largest in the Zone, and quickly growing to no end. The nearby city of Centura has already established the RTA Subway network, for their less populated city. Vetriver needs a similar option. The subway network would create a 'loop' around the city. With a central stop in Downtown Vetriver, heading north to Berkley, then into Riverside. Then it would turn west towards the western neighbourhood of Lake Park. From Lake Park the main line would loop back east to Hannover Park and back into Central Vetriver. At Lake Park another line would connect even further west to the the suburb of Commack , or the Village of Aberdeen , as well as leaving open space for further expansion of the City of Vetriver. Fate The Subway Network project ended up being scrapped. After much research by the Vetriver Transit Authority and the Senja Transportation Department, it was deemed to costly and to time consuming to construct. The ammount of time it would take to carve out the tunnels for the network would take a great ammount of time to complete. Eventualy the VTA brought fourth the VTA Elevated Rail Network. This was a network of raised rail platforms, that connected around the city in a similar loop idea. A test line was built from Riverside to the Berkley/Downtown area. They liked the idea and started building more elevated rail lines though downtown then haulted when they ran into space issues with support beams and other objects. However, an elevated rail line was built from the Riverside Station to the City of Centura in Reyida and started operation. After some more research the elevated rail network idea was also scrapped, and then brought fourth the idea for the present day VTA Rail System. A system of mostly ground level rail lines. A section of the original elevated rail network though still exists and is apart of the current VTA Rail System. Revival However, no longer the "Vetriver Subway Network" the legacy has now come to fruition in the form of the VTA System's Purple Line Subway, as well as segments of the Blue and Red Line. The subway idea as brought up to the VTA to convert part of the Blue Line and Red Line to underground in the more dense areas of the city, such as through downtown, to better the system. This came into reality when the Riverside and Downtown VTA Stations were built underground, and part of the lines where built underground. With the success of this, the original route for one of the planned elvated routes, the one that went over Goldwinn Ave, was created with the Purple Line, which is an entirely underground line of the VTA, which is under Goldwinn Ave, which runs from Downtown to Freemont Ave.